


A Warrior Reborn

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By CatA wrong must be righted or should it? Ares restores a former warrior to the past from a future life to kill someone who has been pestering him.





	A Warrior Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Rating: PG - 13 (some violence and mature language) 
> 
> Status: Unfinished - I will be continuing this story in the near future, but for now enjoy what has been written. 
> 
> Summary: A wrong must be righted or should it? Ares restores a former warrior to the past from a future life to kill someone who has been pestering him. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Xena Warrior Princess show or Hercules the Legendary Adventures. I do however own the story line. 
> 
> Note: ANASTASIUS m Ancient Greek (Latinized) Latin form of the Greek name Anastasios which meant "resurrection" from Greek anastasis (composed of the elements ana "up" and stasis "standing"). This was the name of numerous early saints and martyrs.

Ancient Greece**********************************************************   
  
The morning was clear and bright. A young girl, maybe in her early teens, was gathering wild flowers in the lush green meadow not far from her village. She was a peaceful child whose simple dreams were that of to grow up, marry and have a family of her own. Her name Anastasia. That would all change this fateful day.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
  
  
After finishing her chores she begged to go pick flowers for the house. Her Mother agreed and watched the happy girl skip off to the meadow she loved so much.   
  
As she gathered the flowers a loud noise caught her attention. Looking toward the village she saw smoke “No” she screamed as she dropped her flowers and ran to the village.   
  
Cresting the hill above the village she saw a large group of bandits attacking. They had lit several houses on fire and were striking people down in the street. “Mother and Father” she thought “where are you?” She was to scared to run down the hill, so she stood there watching the scene before her. Then two men entered the village. One was quite tall and from what she could tell powerful. The other shorter, but powerful in his own right. She watched as the men easily took out the bandits and saved her village. She felt her body running down the hill now that it appeared safer.   
  
Running into the village she made her way for her home. She found it still intact. Her Mother was ok, but her Father had been injured during the fight. Her Mother was thanking the men who had saved their village. As she looked up at the men, she thought they were the most kind souls she had ever met. She began to feel her heart stir for the taller man. But as the fates would have it, one of these men would lead to her undoing and her death.   
  
  
  
Centuries later***********************************************************   
  
To look at her from the outside people saw little potential. Yeah, sure she was smart, book smart, no real common sense. She was plain by most standards. She wore simple dresses usually accompanied by a sweater. Her dull brown hair was always pulled back with a simple tie and she never wore make up, even her green eyes were pale in color. All in all she was definitely someone people looked past with out a second thought. Amy was a bookkeeper, it was the perfect job for the boring little woman. She was married. Her husband took her for granted most of the time, just expecting her to be there and to have things done, I mean really it wasn't like she would venture far from her schedule. No Amy was definitely reliable, if not predictable. It was this reasoning that most people took advantage of her. She would never acknowledge it out loud when people, especially her husband, had hurt her or took her for granted. He had once described her as mousy, and this stuck with her from then on. But alas this was just the outside view of this woman.   
  
Deep inside Amy stirred a passion looking for a way to burst forth. She held an energy, that she felt at times she could not contain. She never knew where this came from, but it was times that she felt the strongest her green eyes lit with a fire. Feeling a rush of power envelope her she found she could do things physically that normally she could not. These times were at night, late at night, when she was alone. Her husband in bed sleeping, and she would be outside practicing with the sword she had bought some years ago. Strange to think this mousy little bookkeeper had taught herself to wield a sword, but that is what happened, or so she thought. For some time now this feeling would over come the quiet woman and for no reason at all she would feel the urgency to practice the sword. At first it was difficult, but then it came to her as though she had done it for years. Maneuvers she didn't think she could possibly come up with filled her head, and surprisingly her body agreed to follow. So this is how she dealt with the pain in her soul. People were mean to her and she could not find the words to express it to them, so she came here and practiced slicing the invisible enemies until exhaustion made her quit. Her husband was never the wiser. At times there was a presence with her, she was almost positive, instructing her. But when she would look around, there would be no one there, just the empty garage.   
  
Then the dreams started. At first she blamed the sword exertions for the strange dreams of battles, but then she knew that there had to be something else to it. This realization came to be one night when she was alone. In her dreamscape she saw herself in a clearing of a forest, but then it wasn't her, was it? The person looked like her, but dressed in black leather from head to toe. The woman before her wore black leather pants with a matching tank top type shirt and boots. She had a black cape with blood red lining hanging around her neck blowing back in the breeze. A dagger at her side and a sword strapped to her back. The woman's golden brown wavy hair that laid to her waist, was blowing with the cape. The woman's eyes met her own. Green to green. Amy thought for sure this woman was her, but she would never wear such an outfit or for that matter have so much confidence radiating from her. The woman in the clearing jumped to a defense stance as a man entered. He was big and looked extremely powerful. They were talking, but Amy couldn’t make out what was said. The woman drew a dagger from her belt and lunged at the man. He knocked her aside and then went to help her up. He was speaking more forcible to her now from what Amy could judge by his motions. The woman jumped up again and did a perfect back flip away from him. The man shook his head and walked toward her still speaking. His hand motions seemed to suggest he was scolding her. Then the sword was drawn. Amy could feel her heart rate quickening at the sight of the weapon. It was much like the one she practiced with. The man continued to advance upon the woman and she began turning the sword in a serious of circular motions. She swung at him. He easily ducked and with one fluid movement disarmed the woman. She now screamed something at him. He again shook his head and began saying something. The woman dove for her sword as he reached down to retrieve it. They fought for several minutes for possession of the weapon when the woman suddenly fell to her knees. Her eyes were on the man and then looked past him toward Amy. Her body fell lifelessly to the ground with her sword protruding from her chest. Amy turned away from the sight and covered her eyes. “It’s only a dream” she whispered to herself. Then the voice came.   
  
“No, it is not, it could be real, if you want it to be.“ It was a slow sexy tone that now filled her ears “Amy, Amy look up at me.” It demanded.   
  
She slowly removed her hands from her eyes and raised them to see the source of the voice. What met her eyes made her physically step back. Before her was the most devilishly handsome man she had ever seen. Long black curly hair, black goatee and mustache cover the most perfect face she had ever seen. He was dressed in leather from head to toe. A power seemed to radiate from him. Her pale green eyes locked with the dark brown “Who are you?” she asked.   
  
“A friend” was all he said.   
  
He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it. She felt a jolt from it. It was similar to the rush she got from practicing with her sword.   
  
“I have come to free you.” he said.   
  
“From what?” she asked.   
  
A smile crossed his face as he released her hand. “From the hell you know as your life.”   
  
“My life isn’t that bad.” she rebutted.   
  
“No, I suppose not” he continued “but I can offer you the opportunity to free your soul and reclaim your proper place.”   
  
Her eyes turned from him to the clearing where the young woman lay. She noted the man was gone. “Is that the freedom you offer?” she asked pointing at the dead woman.   
  
“No I offer you the chance to revenge the deed done to your soul so long ago.” he answered. Her spirit was stronger than he thought.   
  
She looked at him questioningly and he continued “You see” he began “that is you from a life some 2,000 years ago. You were murdered as you saw by that man and your soul has been in torment since.” he paused and noted how she was taking all of this in “You have been doomed to be a victim for all of eternity and I want to change that.”   
  
“Why would you help me?” she asked “I don’t even know you.” Doubt in his tale began to show through her eyes.   
  
“I want to help you because you meant something to me at this time and I had to wait to fix it.” He saw the questions forming and continued to stop them “You were very special to me in this time, but the man who killed you was protected by my Father and I had to wait many lifetimes to bring you back to revenge it.” he finished hoping she bought his story.   
  
“Who was that man?” she asked as she again looked toward the clearing “and how can I help her, me, if my lifetime is so far away and I am doomed to be a victim.”   
  
“That man was Hercules, my half brother, and the reason I can bring you here now is because your spirit is just now getting strong enough to fight back.” He stopped her from speaking by placing two fingers to her lips “You really don’t want to go back to the hum drum life you have, to the cheating bastard you married.” To emphasis the last he waved his other hand and a portal appeared “watch” was all he said.   
  
Before her eyes her husband with another woman appeared “she is with child and he plans on leaving you and taking everything you have worked for.” He felt the rage begin to form in her veins as he continued “All you have to do is go down there and take possession of that body, it will heal and you can save yourself from this future.” He stepped back to let her decide, silently praying all his effort was not wasted. He wanted her back and he wanted her back now.   
  
Her eyes left the portal and gazed back at the form below. “Could I really do it?” she asked herself. With out answering she made a decision and ran to the clearing below. She heard the laughter behind her, but drove it from her mind. She wanted a better life and she had nothing in the future to go back to. The consequences didn’t matter now. The man was right, her life sucked and no one cared. She could make another life for herself.   
  
When she reached the woman her breath was stilled as she looked down on her. It was herself before her, but even in death this version of her held a beauty and fire. Kneeling down she reached out and stroked her hand against the woman’s cheek. Instantly they began to glow as two became one. Moments later Amy stood up in the woman’s body. There he was right beside her. “Shall we my dear?” he asked in his seductive voice as he held out his hand for hers. “Yes” was all she said. When his hand closed around hers they vanished.   
  
  
  
Moments after they had vanished voices could be heard coming to the clearing.   
  
“I didn’t mean to do it” Hercules paused “She was going to kill me anyway she could.”   
  
“I can’t believe Anastasia would do that.” replied Xena “She is a simple farm girl, she just wanted to prove herself to you.”   
  
When they entered the clearing there was nothing there.   
  
“I left her right there” Hercules pointed to the spot where Anastasia’s had fallen.   
  
“Well she is gone now” answered Xena “Maybe you didn’t injure her as bad as you thought.” But then something caught Xena’s eye. “What the hell kind of tracks are those?” She pointed to where it appeared someone small had come down the hill and to the spot where Anastasia’s body lay and then how a larger pair seemed to be there with no trail. “Something is not right here.”   
  
“I bet I know who has something to do with this.” Hercules said with venom in his voice.   
  
Knowing who he was referring to Xena interrupted “Don’t start with Ares, you don’t know that he had anything to do with this.” She raised her gaze to her friend “He and I are her friends, he wouldn’t do anything to hurt her.”   
  
“You are saying that because you have feelings for him” replied Hercules with jealousy hinting in his voice.   
  
“Herc get over yourself” she said in a smart ass tone. “Yes I have feelings for him, but that doesn’t mean I would defend him if he has done something wrong.”   
  
Shaking her head at the hero she turned and walked away, leaving Herc confused about where Anastasia had gone and seething at her comments about his brother. “How can she be in love with a murdering lying bastard like him” Hercules thought to himself as he turned to follow her back to their camp.   
  
Ares and Anastasia/Amy watched this from his temple through a portal. “Is that who I am, Anastasia?” asked Anastasia/Amy.   
  
“Yes you are Anastasia.” He replied “You were, are a good friend of mine and Xena’s.”   
  
“Why did Hercules kill me?” she asked.   
  
“Because you chose to side with me and not him” he looked at her with nothing but sincerity streaming from his eyes. “Xena is to be my wife and she is a very good friend of yours. My stupid half brother has it in his head that he loves Xena and you sort of got thrown in the middle” he paused “and I want to make that right.” He took her by the shoulders and met her gaze noting how her eyes again lit with the light he knew so long ago “You were to be a chosen leader of mine, I had trained you. When Xena and I are wed you will lead our army into victory.”   
  
Anastasia walked away from the God of War and stared at the reflection that met her gaze in the mirror. “From the tales I have read Xena was a hero that fought you” she paused “it was never written that you two wed.”   
  
“You are right, your death and my brother ended that chance and to be honest I want that back to” he met her gaze in the reflection “and freeing your soul was just another perk.”   
  
  
  
“If I make this right, then I won’t be the sniveling little mouse in my future lives” she said at almost a whisper.   
  
“Yes” answered Ares “You were meant to do greater things than be killed by Hercules.” He walked over to her pressing his hands down on her shoulders “But be warned my dear the choices you make today will forever change your destiny.” His eyes met hers in the mirror again “Are you ready for that?”   
  
“I am ready to stand up for myself, and I am ready to take a leap of faith once more?” turning to face him “isn’t that what I have done already to be here right now with you?”   
  
“Yes, it is, isn’t it?” He replied.   
  
Taking her by the hand once more he lead her to the alter at the end of the room “Make your request and take the leap, I will help you.” He motioned to the alter.   
  
Anastasia kneeled before the alter of Ares “Ares Great God of War, answer my true desire, make me a warrior to be feared and obeyed by all who cross my path” she paused to gather herself “make me your destroyer.”   
  
He answered her prayer and a glow formed around her enveloping her in a blue haze. When the haze faded before Ares stood his new destroyer. He smiled proudly as she took in the changes in herself. They were not outward changes, but she could feel a power racing though her veins. She looked up at him to question when he spoke first “yes my dear I have made you into something of a little goddess. You are not a full goddess, but you have some powers and you are immortal.”   
  
An evil grin spread across her face as her memories returned of this life and she accepted the path she had chosen “Well then, I guess I should be off to kick some ass.” As she passed Ares and walked out of the temple she heard his laughter fill the air. Waiting outside was a black mare. The horse nickered at her and she knew that the horse had also been a gift from the God. Was the price high? Yes possession of one’s soul was a high price, but the gifts he gave her made it a price she was willing to pay. Mounting the steed she headed west in search of Hercules. She would finish him off, but have a little fun first. Xena would be another problem. She had always been a friend and was Ares love, Anastasia silently prayed she would not have to hurt the one her God held dear.   
  
  
  
He watched her ride off into the night in search of Hercules. "Yes, he was changing history, but he didn't care, it didn't come out right first time." The God of War walked back toward his throne and sat down. He began to ponder the actions that had led up to this. "Anastasia was a simple farm girl who was infatuated with Hercules. Hercules turned her down because she was a child and the fact that he had feelings toward Xena. Anastasia came to him and prayed to be a warrior, the first time he made light of it and sent her out unprepared, she died at Hercules’s hand, an accident even Ares had to admit that." Ares made a face at the last thought. "Xena had been furious when she found out he had sent a child, a friend of hers, out to kill Hercules and that he had sent her unprepared." Shaking his head he thought "Well Xena belongs to me and no one else. I will use Anastasia to destroy my brother and Xena will be mine with out his meddling." Again he stood and walked to the window. Staring out into the night he could hear her thoughts of him. Xena wanted him to come and defend himself, but he couldn't for he had interfered. Sighing his thoughts drifted back to why he brought her future soul here. "She had potential, once she lost that damn innocence that enveloped her. Hercules had cut his new toy down, before he really got to play with her. Her future soul was filled with more anger and rage than the older one could of ever imagined. I have to keep her from Xena. Last time when Hercules cut Anastasia down Xena ended up believing Hercules and he lost Xena forever. He would right the wrong in one sense, return Anastasia to finish her life out, and still get what he desired, Hercules dead and Xena by his side as his queen. A cenacle laugh filled the air as the God of War contemplated his future with Xena. She would be a beautiful Goddess of War. He couldn't wait. He scanned the night for Anastasia. Once finding her he made her appear in his portal. She was watching a camp from the tree tops. Studying her prey "Yes she has learned to look before she leaps, good" said the God of War out loud." What was she going to do. "Ah, waiting for Xena to leave, very good little one." Speaking directly to her mind "Look carefully in the pouch on your belt" a smile crossed his face as she discovered the darts. "Let him try to find the cure for this one in time." He watched as she jumped from the tree, attacked Hercules and disappeared into the night. A smile again crossed Ares face as the man fell to his knees and then crumbled to the ground. His smile faded as Xena entered the picture, concern etched her face as she cared for Hercules. Searching her mind he found only friendship for Hercules. Satisfied for the moment he made the portal vanish.   
  
  
  
********************************************************************** The horse pushed on faster and faster for her master. Anastasia's hair blew in the wind intertwined with her cape. She had a lot of ground to make up and wasn't wasting anytime. The rage in her soul began to build more with each mile that she passed. Feeling her steed's need for rest she slowed the horse to a stop and dismounted. She was sure she couldn't be far from them now. She wanted Xena out of the picture, the only one she wanted was Hercules, but how to get Xena away from the camp.   
  
She turned again to her animal. "What a fine horse Ares has given me" she thought to herself. "What shall I call you?" she asked the horse who had turned to nicker at her again. "Well you can run like the wind and are the tone of the darkest night. You seem to be loyal and trustworthy" pausing to again study the beautiful creature's black eyes "I have to bestow a name that fits you, but what?" Her mind wandered as she began to release the animal from the saddle and bridle. Giving her a slap she sent the horse out to rest, but the animal refused to move. "So you are loyal to me and won't leave, Good." Then the name hit her "You know in another life my Grandfather had a pet raven that was as loyal as you and as dark as night. Yes, I think I shall call you Raven, what do you think?" The horse now whinnied in approval. "Good" said Anastasia as she patted her beast on the back. "Now you stay here and rest, I have some scouting to do." With that the woman turned and headed off into the night leaving her horse waiting.   
  
Through the night she crept quietly. She prayed silently that her footing was skilled enough to sneak up on the camp. It wasn't long when she found them. Springing up in a tree she watched the scene below play out.   
  
"Damn you Hercules I don't want to hear it." Xena snapped at the hero. "If she is hurt I will take it out on you."   
  
"Xena you don't understand" Hercules pleaded "She was trying to kill me, it was self defense, and I know Ares had a hand in it, why won't you see that?"   
  
"SELF DEFENSE!" yelled the warrior princess "You have got to be kidding me. She only stands to my chest and couldn't weigh more than 100 pounds, and look at you the big bad Hercules. You are twice her size if not three times and as for Ares I think you had better not mention it again, or else." Xena was pissed off. They hadn't found a trace of her friend and she was getting worried. Hercules was not helping the situation and she couldn't seem to get Ares's attention. All in all she was having a bad day.   
  
"Xena calm down" interjected Gabrielle "Yelling isn't going to help."   
  
Xena looked down at her best friend and realized she was right "Well then tell him to shut his mouth until he has more evidence as to Ares's guilt in the matter."   
  
"Xena" began Hercules who was stopped by a noise from the trees. All eyes turned in the direction where a hiding Anastasia sat.   
  
"Damn" thought Anastasia "Now how do I explain this with out dragging Ares into it. He will fry me if I cost him Xena." A plan began to form as she reached in the pouch at her side.   
  
"Xena" began Gabrielle at a whisper "did you hear that?"   
  
The warrior nodded her head and motioned for the bard to follow her as she tried to get to the back of the cluster of trees to sneak up on anyone there.   
  
Her mind reeling, Anastasia decided to let fate be. If Hercules was meant to kill her, he would and if not then he wouldn't. Either way she wouldn't let Ares be found as the supplier of her gifts. Without another thought she leapt from the tree and landed in the middle of the camp directly in front of Hercules. "Well, well long time no see" she spit at the hero.   
  
"Anastasia" exclaimed Hercules "You are alive." Relief spread across the hero's face.   
  
"Yes, no thanks to your cold hearted attempts." Before Hercules could utter another word he felt a slight pain in his side and looked down to discover a small dart. "Good bye Hercules, it‘s a shame you didn‘t give me a chance, we could have been together, but now you will die." With that she back flipped out of the camp and vanished into the night unseen or heard by Xena or Gabrielle.   
  
Hercules felt his strength begin to fade and the world began to darken. The hero fell to the ground as Xena and Gabrielle came back "Well we didn't find" her words faded as she saw Hercules fall to the ground. Xena ran to the man's side turning him over to discover the dart. She pulled the arrow and smelled the sticky solution on the end "Poison" the only word that slipped at a whisper from her lips. Pulling the dagger from her side she sliced open Hercules's shirt to expose the wound. Dark red streaks had begun to spread from the wound. "His immortal blood from his Father must be slowing the effects" said Xena turning to Gabrielle. "Gabrielle I need to get this cleaned if possible and get me my pouches from the saddlebags."   
  
Gabrielle ran off to get the things Xena needed, still in shock at the sight of Hercules crumbling to the ground. The thought that something could happen to Hercules had never crossed her mind before, after all he was Hercules.   
  
"Come on big guy hold in there so we can finish our debate on my love life" whispered Xena to Hercules.   
  
Hercules did not wake that night or the next day. Xena looked exhausted as she tended to her friend. No, she might not love him the way he loved her, but she cared about him deeply. Removing the bandages she was relieved to see the poison had not advanced. She held the water skin to his lips, prying them open in an attempt to get some water into him. Has she poured the cool water he suddenly started coughing. Sitting him up his eyes finally opened. "What happened?" he struggled.   
  
“You have been hit by a poisoned dart.” Xena paused “I have never seen a poison like this.” Tears were forming as she tried to hold her emotions in check.   
  
Laying Hercules back down she questioned “What happened? Who was here?”   
  
“Anastasia” a weak Hercules answered.   
  
“Anastasia?” questioned Xena “Why would she do this? She is in love with you.”   
  
Clearing his throat Hercules began to tell the tale he had held from Xena “A while back I met Anastasia in a village not far from here. After saving her people from a warlord, she became infatuated with me.” He paused a tried to read the facial statement that Xena made “I turned her down, saying that she was a child and needed to grow up. I didn’t mean to be harsh, but I thought it would slap her into reality.” He took another drink from the water skin and continued “Well about two months ago I ran into her again and she had changed. I still rejected her advances and she became irate. Ever since she has been trying to kill me.”   
  
“Fatal attraction, huh.” replied Xena to the tale.   
  
“Yep, I guess she figured if she couldn’t have me no one would.”   
  
The hero cleared his throat “Xena” he paused “She has changed. I don’t know what it was, but she had power emanating from her.” He laid back and closed his eyes again letting sleep overcome him again.   
  
Xena sat there cradling his head for a long time. Her thoughts ran wild as she tried to surmise what had happened to the sweet girl she befriended a year ago. She thought of the innocent child that had stolen a part of her heart. Her gaze fell back to the sleeping Hercules. “Well she must have decided to become a warrior to win his heart” she thought “The rejection must have been more than she could handle. I have to find her and find out what kind of poison this is, or I don’t think he will make it.” She lifted his tattered shirt to inspect the wound again. The poison had gained a little ground, she wouldn’t have a lot of time. She laid him down on the bed roll and turned to Gabrielle. “I have to take care of something, keep an eye on him” she said at a whisper to not disturb Hercules. Gabrielle nodded and Xena went to her horse. She mounted and turned the animal toward the east. There was only one person who could answer her questions. With a slight kick she and her steed headed out into the night.   
  
***********************   
  
Anastasia returned to the temple of Ares quite proud of her accomplishment. She entered the temple and headed directly to Ares’ throne room. She ignored the priests who tried to stop her and left them lying on cold stone floor. Upon entering the throne room a bright blue light illuminated the room and Ares appeared. “Well you have done a fine job my dear. What shall I have you do next.” He searched her soul and found the blackness of rage filling it more, yes she would be a fine successor to Xena.   
  
She stood tall not afraid of him and confidently answered “Give me an army and I will destroy all of Greece for you” she paused as a wicked smile crossed her face “and then the rest of the known world.”   
  
His laughter filled the air. He was finally having a plan work out right.   
  
  
  


******************************

Xena rode throughout the night to reach Ares’ closest temple. She was getting angrier by the minute the closer she got. She leapt from her horse and took the temple stairs two at a time. Upon entering the temple she was not met with the usual crap from his priests, instead they ran from her. This puzzled her for a moment, but did not stop her progression to the throne room. She pushed the large doors open and strode into the throne room, half expecting to find Ares waiting for her as usual, but she was met with an empty room. Her anger peaked as she screamed at the empty room “ARES SHOW YOURSELF NOW!” But nothing happened. “IF YOU DON’T SHOW YOURSELF THEN YOU HAVE PROVEN HERCULES RIGHT!” that should get is attention she thought. And sure enough he appeared before her in a flash of blue light.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Xena my darling princess” he began with a smile on his face “what brings you here?”   
  
“The innocent tone won’t help you Ares.” she spat.   
  
“What ever are you talking about my dear?” he asked as he stepped closer to her.   
  
She stepped back from him, her eyes were alight with rage “What have you done to Hercules?” she questioned.   
  
“I have done nothing to my half brother, as I have promised to you” he paused and lifted his gaze to her as innocently as he could “Why would I do anything to risk losing you again?”   
  
The rage began to subside as the exhaustion of the last few days set in. Her voice softened “Please Ares, I have never asked anything of you, but I need to know what this poison is, or Hercules” she paused as tears welled in her eyes “will die.” With the last she let her tears fall unabated. She too could play the game.   
  
He now came to her and took her by the shoulders “Xena I swear I did not poison Hercules, I have made a promise to you and it is forbidden by Zeus.” He paused as he met her crystal gaze “let me see it and I will see if I can find a cure.” Now I will get to be my brothers hero and she will see me in a good light, this is working out very well he thought to himself. Ares was notorious for switching sides mid battle, and this was just another tactic of his.   
  
She produced the dart from her bag and handed to him. He stared at it for sometime and looked up to meet her gaze again “it is a simple poison that requires a cure from a quite a distance away. You must go to the north to the land of the Amazon’s, they will know the root that will cure this poison.”   
  
She felt relieved and worried at the same time “We will never make it in time, he is so weak as it is.” She stared into his dark orbs hoping to see that this was not a trick but the truth for once. She could see no deception in his eyes for once.   
  
“Give this to him every two hours” he handed her a small skin filled with a liquid “it will not cure it, but it will delay the effects.”   
  
“Can’t you just zap us there or something.” she questioned, she was once again becoming angry.   
  
“I wish I could, but those Amazons are under my sisters protection and I don’t think they will help you if you come with me” he paused “but I will send you and your horse back to your camp and have Gabrielle and Hercules ready when you get there.” He noted the desperation forming in her eyes “I am sorry my princess, but this is all I can do.”   
  
She cleared her throat “I understand, rules of the Gods, someday I will get used to them.” She smiled slightly “Well go ahead and zap me.”   
  
“First, if I may, a kiss” he whispered as he pulled her to him. He bent his head and claimed her lips to his.   
  
  
  
She closed her eyes to the kiss and let him melt her with his passion. Before she knew what was happening the softness of his lips were gone. She opened her eyes to discover is was standing in her camp. She glanced around and noted the smirk on Gabrielle’s face. Hercules was sleeping on a litter tied to her horse. A smile crossed her own face as she realized he had done it to her again, kissed her and zapped her at the same time. She shook the feeling away and turned to Gabrielle “We have to travel to the northern Amazons to find a cure for this poison. Ares gave me this skin of potion that will slow the effects, but we have less than a week to get there, find the cure and save him.”   
  
Gabrielle began gathering the rest of her things and jumped in the wagon “Well let’s go!”   
  
The trio headed out in search of the Northern Amazons never the wiser to the person hiding in the trees watching. “Well he is going to betray me for her too.” Hate was swelling in the young woman’s soul “What is it about her that everyone seems to love, first Hercules and now Ares.” Well I think it is time I find a new patron God, one who hates Ares as much as I do right now.”   
  
She leapt from the tree and mounted her waiting horse. “Ares thinks he can play games, well I can too” she hissed as she kicked her steed. They raced off across the meadow in the direction of his temple.   
  
Before she had gotten very far a golden light appeared before her, stopping her horse. A beautiful woman dressed in golden armor stood before her “You know who I am Anastasia, don’t you?” asked the woman.   
  
Anastasia dismounted her horse and stared in open awe at the golden woman “You are Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Warfare” she spoke in a quieted voice.   
  
A smile lit Athena’s face “Very good little Anastasia” she paused “Now you must come with me so that your fate will be played out correctly.” She extended her hand to Anastasia.   
  
Anastasia clasped the woman’s hand and followed her into the ether.   
  


***************************

  
  
After her small detour she arrived at his favorite temple. She stopped short of the temple and decided to give Ares a surprise. Using her new found powers she transformed herself into the warrior she wanted to be, the Huntress, the Destroyer.   
  
  
  
  
  
She stood there for sometime debating what her next move would be, to enter the temple and confront him or go back and take them all out once and for all. She could no longer contain the rage that was blackening her soul. The innocence that was once her finest quality was gone. “Screw him, I will finish this myself and take control of the lands for myself. My whole life I have followed others, now I will burn my own way through this world. I will use the gifts he has given and the others Athena has provided to destroy him.” A grin passed across her face and her green eyes stared out into the night, the look of death was hers. Turning her steed she headed back again in the direction of Xena, but for now she settle for killing the other, Ares could wait.   
  


*************************

  
  
The progress was slow for the trio as they forged on toward the northern Amazons. The potion that Ares had provided did some good for Hercules, he was awake and able to walk, but tired very easily. Xena and Gabrielle bandaged his wounds the best they could, but Xena knew in her heart they would not make it in time. She shuddered at the thought as she pushed the group on through out the night. Hercules gave up his argument toward Ares after learning he was helping, well helping as much as Ares was capable. The thought of Xena being with Ares stilled sickened Hercules, but he had begun to see his half brother in a new light, maybe Xena could find and bring out the good in War as he had in her so long ago.   
  
They had to stop. He needed rest whether he would admit it or not. Gabrielle began making a camp fire while Xena went in search of something for dinner. No one was expecting the visitor, but a war scream announced her arrival. Gabrielle took up a defense stance in front of Hercules.   
  
“Who are you?” questioned the bard with her staff raised for attack.   
  
“You know me Gabrielle, you have known me for sometime now.” hissed the creature.   
  
Gabrielle did not recognize the woman at first, but when her eyes locked with the emerald eyes she knew at once “Anastasia” she whispered.   
  
“Very good little bard” spit the woman “NOW STEP ASIDE AND LET ME FINISH WHAT I CAME HERE TO DO” Anastasia screamed.   
  
Gabrielle did not move, instead she held her ground. Her staff before her she would protect Hercules even if it meant her own life. Before Gabrielle knew what was happening Anastasia rushed her. Kicking her hard the bard flew past Hercules and landed in a heap at the foot of a tree. Anastasia walked past Hercules with out a glance, her mind was now set on destroying Gabrielle. Gabrielle was one person that meant the world to Xena, yes she would destroy Xena through the deaths of those she loved, starting with the annoying blond. Before Gabrielle could react she looked up to see Anastasia twirling her staff “Nice piece of wood” Anastasia smiled “Let’s see what damage it can do.” She began attacking the already wounded bard with a battery of moves. Her attacks were so fast Gabrielle had little time to react. Suddenly the hitting stopped and Gabrielle dared to look up at her attacker. Anastasia stood before her still wearing the evil grin. Hercules was behind her. He had hit her with a branch, but it had no effect on the woman. She turned from Gabrielle and now met Hercules face to face “You want to play now too.” Before he could answer she kicked him soundly in his wound. The pain was so intense that he crumpled to the ground. She walked past him toward the skin of potion that held his life “I could kill you know, but I prefer to watch you suffer a slow painful death” she picked up the skin, turned toward Hercules “however will you make it to the cure with out this” she said with a sickening sweet smile upon her face as she sliced the skin open and it’s contents soaked into the ground “Nobody rejects me and lives to tell the tale Hercules.” Her laugh filled the air, but her victory was short lived.   
  
Xena flipped into the camp in time to see the last of the potion soak into the ground. She looked the creature over who had destroyed her friend’s chance at life. She was taller in stance than last she had seen her and appeared to be more muscular. Her long golden brown hair hung past her waist, her emerald eyes bore into Xena’s crystal blue. She wore little of any clothing, but she was now a warrior through and through. Xena’s eyes went to Gabrielle who was crumpled on the ground next Hercules, she could see the young woman was in a lot of pain. “You choose to attack the weakened, not a true sign of a Warrior Anastasia.” Her tone was cold.   
  
“Well I don’t really care what your opinion of me is Xena” spit Anastasia as she walked closer to Xena “I am here to finish what I started, you will not be saving this one Xena, not this time.” She felt nothing but the urge to draw blood as she neared Xena. In Anastasia’s now twisted mind she blamed not Hercules, not Ares, but Xena for her troubles. Xena was the core of everything. The men that Anastasia wanted, wanted only Xena, well she would kill the little warrior princess and then the world.   
  
Xena’s hand fell to her Chakaram. With a flash the metal disc was air born. It cut into Anastasia’s head and returned to it’s master. Shock fell on Xena’s face as she realized the deadly weapon did nothing.   
  
Anastasia’s evil laugh filled the air “Surprise Surprise Xena you can’t kill me!” She continued to advance upon Xena “But I can kill you!” The smile once again crossed her face as she drew her sword.   
  
Xena drew her own sword and the two began the game of cat and mouse as they sized each other up. Walking in a circle they faced off. Swords raised, the strike was coming down when the air filled with pink light. The blinding light filled the camp as both Xena and Anastasia raised their hands to block it. Anastasia yelled “NO!” as she vanished in a puff of black smoke. The pink light faded as the Goddess of Love appeared.   
  
Aphrodite ran to her half brother who was now passed out from the exhaustion of the attack. She turned to Xena “Who was the tactless bitch that has done this to my favorite bro?” questioned the Goddess of Love as she held her brother in her arms.   
  
“That was creature was once known as a girl named Anastasia, but now I don’t know what she is” Xena said as she went to inspect Gabrielle’s injuries.   
  
The small woman tried to be strong as Xena looked over the wounds. “Well Gabrielle it looks like you won’t be walking for awhile.”   
  
“What do you mean?” questioned the bard as she looked down at her leg. She knew it was broken, but didn’t want to admit it.   
  
“You know it is broken, now I want you to brace yourself as I set it.” stated the warrior princess “ready, one, two, three.” The sound of the cracking bones and the bards screams of pain made even Xena wince.” Gabrielle had passed out from the pain, while Xena made up a brace to hold the broken leg in place. She know turned back to Aphrodite. “I need your help!” she said.   
  
Aphrodite turned her tear filled eyes toward Xena. She had never really cared for Xena all that much, but the Warrior had found a place in the Goddess’s heart after Xena had won over Ares and made War love. “What do you need?”   
  
“I have to go and go quickly to find the antidote for Hercules, but I can’t leave them here” to emphasize she waved her hands toward Gabrielle “If I do I know that creature will come back and kill them, and I don’t think I can stop her.”   
  
“What do you want me to do, I am the Goddess of Love, I do not fight” replied Aphrodite as she began to stand up.   
  
“Can you take them somewhere safe for now, apparently Anastasia is scared of you or more what you represent.” said Xena.   
  
“Why would someone be scared of love, that is totally silly” replied Aphrodite.   
  
“She is because she has used love as the reason for killing him” Xena’s tone was getting angrier. She could stand Aphrodite in small doses, but she was starting to annoy Xena.   
  
“Well if she is scared then I should be able to take them to one of my temples. I can have the priestesses take care of Gabrielle and Hercules, will that be enough?”   
  
“Yes that will be fine, I can ride to the Amazon’s and be back to your temple in two days, two days is all I ask” Xena began to turn away when she stopped “Aphrodite I know we have had our differences in the past” she paused “But I want that all behind us now, and I want to thank you for your help.”   
  
Aphrodite considered her words and replied by attacking Xena in a big hug “Well it’s about time you warm up a little Warrior babe.” She broke the embrace “See you in two days chicky babe” and with that Hercules, Gabrielle and the Goddess vanished in a shower of pink shards.   
  
Xena mounted her horse, leaned down to the animal’s ear “I need to run like the wind, our mission must not fail.” The horse sped off in total understanding of her master’s needs.   
  


**************************

  
  
Back at Ares’s Temple:   
  
The God of War was really pissed. He had sent Dite to interfere where he could not. “Who did that little upstart think she was?” He questioned himself “Well I will have to take my gifts back and send her home, this was not on my agenda of things.” Just as if she could read his thoughts the room filled with a sickening black smoke as Anastasia appeared. He stood there for what seemed an eternity while he took in her changes, this was not from his gifts, she had found another to support her power needs. “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING” he yelled at her.   
  
She calmly walked past him and took a seat on his throne “I could ask you the same Ares” she replied.   
  
“What are you talking about?” he questioned.   
  
“Why did you help her?” she rose from her seat and advanced upon him “You helped her in trying to save him, you have betrayed me.” She now was face to face with him. Her emerald eyes boring into his black orbs.   
  
“What I do is of no consequence to you and who I help isn’t either.” he answered her coldly.   
  
“Well I have found someone else to help me, someone who will control all of Olympus.” she spat at him.   
  
“What are you babbling about?” he questioned her again. He could feel she was much more powerful than before.   
  
“Can you feel my power Ares?” she smiled “Can you feel your own death coming?” She began laughing “Did you ever think perchance it was my fate to perish because I would become your destroyer? No not the mighty God of War, he fears no one.” she lifted her hand and traced her finger down his cheek “Well fear me Ares for I will kill you.”   
  
A pain, he felt a pain, something he hadn’t in a long time. She turned from him again and walked away. He raised his hand to his face and then look down at it. Blood, immortal blood was on his fingers he looked up at her “How?” was all he could ask.   
  
“Simple darling Ares, I have found someone who wants you out of the way for her rule” she again sat on his throne.   
  
“Who would dare to give you this much power” he paused as he again looked at the blood on his fingers “they must be insane.”   
  
“Oh my benefactor is far from insane” she smiled at the weakness of Ares before her “Let’s just say a few minor problems must be cleared up, you for one.”   
  
The God of War stood before her in shock. For the first time he wasn’t quite sure what to do.   
  
“Come on Ares” her smile broadened “you brought me here and now I will finish my job. You see I must secure a few facts for the future.” she paused as she met his glare “I was meant to right a different wrong than you had thought.”   
  
“What are you going on about, what does this have to do with the future” he demanded.   
  
“You see Ares as history has it you were nothing more than a cowardly slut, and I am here to make sure that that comes true again.” She laughed at the sight of his face “You brought this down on yourself and there is nothing you can do about it. You will be seen for the rest of eternity as not the powerful God of War, but instead a miserable excuse of a male.”   
  
“Athena” he hissed as things registered “She is the one helping you.”   
  
“Very good, and most of your family thinks you are dimwitted” she laughed again. “By bringing me back, again, you have yet again sealed your fate. Perchance you left things alone your precious Xena would have been yours, who knows you might have inherited the throne from your Father, but now you will simply disappear from history yet again.” She rose at the last and begun to walk toward him. She drew her dagger.   
  
His eyes settled on the weapon, he knew the liquid that stained it, she was going to kill him, no she wouldn’t. Instead of standing there and falling as he had so many times before he vanished as she struck out “NO NO NO” she screamed at the now empty room.   
  
  
  


**********************

  
  
Ares reappeared next to Xena. She had stopped to rest her horse and get some water. He surprised her. “Ares what are you doing here?”   
  
He didn’t know quite where to begin, but he had to tell her the truth even if it meant losing her forever “Xena I haven’t been honest with you about this whole situation.” She opened her mouth to speak the anger growing within her when he waved her silent with his hand “Let me finish before you tell me off. I realize what I am about to say will cost me everything that I have with you, but I can not allow Athena to win, not this time.” He began telling her the truth, the whole truth for the first time. He felt relieved as he finished his tale of deceit and bloodshed, that was until he felt the cold slap from her hand. She slapped him right where Anastasia had burnt him. He winced in pain and she then realized that he was being honest and for once even if it was not only to save his own hide. He wanted to help Hercules and save Anastasia from her own destruction. He bent down on knee and begged her to forgive him for his stupidity and jealousy. He pleaded that he would help her even if she no longer wanted the engagement, he would still love her, but he would leave her alone.   
  
  
  
“Get up Ares” a smile crossing her face “if we are going to do this, then we can’t be wasting time.”   
  
He rose from his knelt position and walked to her “Let your horse go for awhile and I will take you directly to the root we need, I lied about that too and if we are going to straighten this out I will have to get my act together.”   
  
“Really, ok fine let’s go” she paused with her back to him “and I will reconsider the engagement, but only if this all turns out.” She turned to face him “If you really do love me and want me by your side you had better start changing real fast, cause I am watching you.” She turned again from him and began removing the saddle from her horse, he didn’t see the smile she wore.   
  
With her horse set free she took Ares hand and they vanished into the night. They reappeared near the Amazon village. His voice hushed he spoke “Xena we can’t be caught here or Artemis will be furious, and no doubt side with Athena just for the principle of the thing.” Understanding his warning they crept toward the back of the village. It took some time to reach the exact spot that Ares wanted. He pointed to the purple flowered plant growing along the base of a large tree. Xena quickly dug up the plant and again took his hand. They vanished just in time to miss the guard coming toward them. She was never aware of the intruders within her perimeter.   
  
They reappeared in Aphrodite’s temple. Root in hand Xena went to prepare the cure for Hercules. Ares went to Gabrielle. He found her quite beaten and in pain, all of Aphrodite’s priestesses could not relieve the young bard’s pain. Even though he couldn’t stand her endless babbling he was trying to make things up to Xena. He knelt next to the young woman and healed her wounds. If she had been dying he couldn’t of saved her, but her injuries were not life threatening, he had not broken Zeus’s rule of healing the dying. Xena had been just in time to see the bard stand up. “By the Gods!” she uttered at the sight.   
  
“No by Ares.” replied the bard.   
  
They both smiled as the God of War left the room embarrassed by his act of kindness, War wasn’t supposed to be kind.   
  
Ares stood near by as Xena fed the antidote to Hercules. It took only moments for the potion to work. Hercules carefully removed his bandages to inspect the wound, only to find it completely healed. He looked to Ares “How did it work so quickly” he asked.   
  
Ares shrugged his shoulders “You do have the blood of a God running thru you, perchance it increased the speed of the cure just as it slowed the progression of the poison.” Ares was satisfied that he had righted the wrongs done and now turned to Xena “What do we do about Anastasia?”   
  
“Take her out.” she returned with a cold tone edging her voice. “I need to know all there is to know about her life here and in the future from where you took her.”   
  
“TOOK HERE!” yelled Hercules “YOU DID ALL OF THIS ARES, I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN.”   
  
“Cool it Jerkules I have bigger problems to clean up than listen to preach at me about my errors.” replied Ares in a bored tone. He didn’t want to hear Hercules run on and on about how he should not interfere in mortals lives, whether they are happening now or later. “I know mortals aren’t our toys and we shouldn’t mess with them” he continued meeting his half brothers enraged glare “Trust me I have learned the lesson in that.” He turned from Hercules, took Xena by the arm and led her from the room and away from his annoying brother.   
  
He told Xena of how he found her and how she despised the small life she led, but lacked the courage to escape. “She wouldn’t of changed things on her own if Athena or I hadn’t interfered, she would have never found the courage on her own.”   
  
“So we can defeat her by showing her what she really is?” asked Xena.   
  
“That is all I can come up with” he paused “Show her the true reflection and she should lose her gifts, they were not meant to be permanent.”   
  
“Well lets go and show her what real warriors are and what she really is.” Xena ran back to the temple to fill Hercules and Gabrielle in on their plan. She left Ares with his thoughts, she wanted him to sweat on this one, maybe he would finally learn something and maybe just maybe she would follow through on her promise to him. She wanted him to prove to her he had changed and that he wasn’t going to change her, but now Xena knew, just as Anastasia would learn, the only person who can change you is, you. She smiled at the last, Ares was just now learning this fact, she hoped it was one lesson that would stay with him.   
  
The room filled with a pink light as rose petals alighted on the four standing in the main hall of the temple as Aphrodite made her usual appearance. She ran straight to Hercules and enveloped him in a huge hug “Little bro you are ok!” she exclaimed.   
  
Hercules hugged his favorite sister back “Yep, thanks to none other than Ares.” Although he did not fully trust Ares, he did owe him a debt of thanks.   
  
“I knew he would come through” said Aphrodite with a huge grin of satisfaction on her face “It was love that made him change his wicked ways.” She turned to Ares at the last “I knew you had it in you, I don’t care what the others say about ya.”   
  
Ares looked at Dite with a little shock “What do the others say about me?” he questioned.   
  
“Oh you know, Big Bad Ares is just a weak little boy, and that you are way to cold to love anyone” she paused taking on a look of seriousness “also that you don’t have a heart or soul, you know the usual.” Aphrodite pouted her lips and tried to look as sweet and innocent as possible as she finished.   
  
Ares was furious “What the hell do those old crones know about me?” he fumed and stomped out of the room pouting over the insults from his family.   
  
Xena was taken back by Aphrodite’s attack on Ares. She had never known the Goddess to ever say or repeat an unkind word, much less to Ares. “Why did you do that?” questioned the warrior.   
  
“Oh I had to get him out of here for a minute.” The Goddess’s expression turned deadly serious at that moment “ We need to talk and I don’t want him to hear what I have to say.”   
  
Xena nodded her agreement as did Gabrielle and Hercules.   
  
“I heard what you guys said about showing this bimbo her true colors, well I know a way, but I don’t want Ares to know I have it.” she paused looking back at the direction that Ares had departed to “I kinda have something he has been looking for for a couple hundred years.” A childish grin crossed her face as she filled the group in on her little prank on Ares. “You see awhile ago I kinda borrowed something of his, and didn’t return it. He thinks he misplaced it.” she giggled “Anyways it was this really cool mirror that shows a person there real self, I think he was using it to chose champions for his armies, well anyways I think it might be helpful in stopping this bimbo and I won’t hurt to stick it to old Athena and her oh so righteousness ways.”   
  
The three were dumbfounded at the confession. None of them would have ever guessed that Dite could be that bad. Hercules was the first to speak up “Dite, I can’t believe you would do such a thing.”   
  
“Come on Herc even a girl like me gets bored, and after all he is my brother, and you know how kids like to play tricks on there brothers and sisters.”   
  
Hercules nodded in all to well agreement on that statement know all to well he had been the victim of too many of his half siblings pranks.   
  
Xena interrupted “Ok where is this mirror and how does it work?”   
  
“That is the beauty of the whole thing, I switched it back at Ares’ temple with the one he keeps in his throne room” her giggling started again, but this time was joined by the rest. “All you have to do is get this chick to stare into it and she will see herself for what she is.”   
  
“That sounds way too easy.” spoke up Gabrielle.   
  
“Well there is one other thing, if her soul is way too black and nasty she will turn into what ever appears in the mirror, but if her good side is still there she will become the little girl you all knew.” answered Dite.   
  
Xena pulled Aphrodite to the side and whispered into her ear. Aphrodite looked up at the Warrior Princess “No prob warrior babe, it will be waiting in you saddle bags.” Dite looked up to see Ares tromping back into the room “Well got to run, toodles!” she said as she vanished in her pink light once again.   
  
“What was the little pow wow about with Dite?” questioned a now recovered God of War.   
  
“Nothing, just a little help with a plan.” replied Xena. “Come on I will explain on the way.” She started heading out the door when Ares stopped her.   
  
“Why don’t you let me take you there, it would be easier?” he asked.   
  
“Because she will sense the power from you and we need to sneak up on her.” replied Xena. “You can bring my horse here though.” she glanced back at Hercules and Gabrielle “Well watcha waiting for?” she waved them on and the four headed out into the night.   
  


******************************************************

  
  
Xena had explained her plan to her friends while they rode toward Ares’s Temple. Ares didn’t care for the plan all that much, but Xena gave him no choice in the matter. Two candle marks later they arrived at their destination.   
  
At a low whisper Xena pulled the group together “Ok Herc & Gab I need to stay back here in the trees, only come out if the plan is falling through, I don’t want her to know my trump card” she then turned to Ares “Well come on lets go” and the two crept closer to the temple.   
  
As they neared the front entrance Xena stood tall and cleared her throat before she spoke “ANASTASIA SHOW YOURSELF.” she called out clearly into the night.   
  
No sooner than she had spoke the words a black mist eerily spilled from the temple doors. The mist took form as Anastasia appeared before Xena. “Well Xena what brings you here?” she hissed.   
  
“I have brought you something” at that she jerked a chained Ares from behind her to his knees in front of her.   
  
Anastasia’s eyes left Xena and settled on Ares. Xena noted how the green turned to black as her gaze changed. “Well well well, the mighty God of War brought to his knees by a woman” and evil laugh erupted from her as she took in the sight. Then she turned back to Xena, her eyes changing back to green in the process “Do you honestly expect me to believe that mere chains can contain him, what are you up to Xena?”   
  
“Do you think I would be stupid enough to use normal chains, no you fool these are made by Hephaestus himself, and no God can escape them” replied Xena.   
  
“And why would you bring him to me, you know it is my destiny to destroy your lover boy here.” spit Anastasia.   
  
“I know that, I want him gone as much as you” she paused “he has betrayed me and cost me two of my best friend, and one thing I do not put up with is betrayal.” To emphasis the last she punched Ares square in the face causing the God to fall backwards.   
  
Surprisingly Anastasia believed Xena. She had learned enough to know that the Warrior Princess did not care who you were if you betrayed her. A smile crept on her face “Well then let’s do this right, bring him to the throne room and we will finish this once and for all.” She beckoned Xena to follow and Xena pulled Ares to his feet pushing him forward to the temple. The stakes were rising.   
  
Once they were in the throne room Anastasia’s tone took a change. She seemed to be trying to get everything just right for the murder of Ares. Xena took note of the mirror and was trying to figure a way to get Anastasia near it.   
  
Anastasia interrupted Xena’s thoughts “Here, right here is where he needs to be.” she said as she pointed to the exact spot where Xena wanted her.   
  
“Fine let’s get this over with” she said as she pushed Ares toward the spot.   
  
Finally the God of War spoke “Anastasia why are you doing this?” he questioned.   
  
Anastasia turned her gaze to him and her eyes turned coal black “Simple Ares, I was created to destroy you a long time ago, but you kept getting me killed before I could complete my task. Athena wanted it don’t once and for all, so she gave you a push in the direction for your own destruction.” she smiled “Come on Ares lets finish this once and for all.   
  
Xena had to get Anastasia to look away from Ares, get what little goodness in her to show through again. As she handed Ares over she pinched his arm, the signal.   
  
He felt the pinch and raised his arms. The chains fell away as though they were made of spider’s web. He pushed Anastasia toward the mirror. Anastasia’s gaze was on Xena as she felt herself falling. Before she hit the floor she turned and her gaze locked with the mirror. The reflection she saw was not that of the creature she had become, but that of a small girl. Her fall stopped mid air as black mist swelled around her. Her body was lifted into the air. The black mist began getting thicker and thicker. Xena and Ares were forced to step back. The mist grew. They were force from the room. Ares sealed the doors as he and Xena ran from the temple. Upon reaching the stairs there was an explosion. The force of it hurdled them from the temple as though they were rag dolls. Another explosion filled the temple. Debris was falling everywhere. Ares pulled himself up to cover Xena’s form. He could tell she had been knocked out from the blast. He tried to ether out, but found his powers were not there. They had caused an upset in the Olympic realm. He could do nothing but try to protect her fragile mortal form from the falling stones.   
  
  
  
When the smoke had cleared Hercules and Gabrielle began searching for their friends. Their hearts sunk when they found Ares’s hand jutting out from under a pile of rocks. Hercules began tossing the boulders aside as though they were pebbles. He was frantic to find Xena and Ares. When the last rock and board was pulled from them Gabrielle let out a scream. “THEY ARE DEAD.”   
  
“Not quite yet blondie” replied the God of War as he coughed up dust. Hercules helped him to his feet.   
  
Hercules knelt down and picked up the still unconscious Xena. He carried her from the rubble as Gabrielle helped Ares gain his ground. Ares turned to his know fallen temple. Disgust filled his heart. Athena had done this to him. He again tried his powers and found they were still not working. He checked himself over and found no wounds. His thoughts then switched to Xena. He had to see if she was ok.   
  
Ares and Gabrielle approached Hercules as he knelt over Xena. The hero raised his eyes to Ares “She won’t wake up” he said at a whisper.   
  
Ares knelt down on the other side of Xena. He lowered his head and kissed her gently upon the lips. Slowly her eyes fluttered open. She opened her eyes to see the two brothers who feverishly had fought over her love. They looked so helpless. “Did we beat her?” was all she asked.   
  
Ares looked back at what was left of his temple “I think so” he answered.   
  
They helped Xena to her feet “We have to make sure” she paused “We have to search for her remains.”   
  
“You must rest” interrupted Hercules “Ares and I will handle this” he then turned to the quiet bard who was brushing away a stray tear “Gabrielle make sure she rests.”   
  
Gabrielle nodded as she helped Xena sit back down. Hercules and Ares began searching for Anastasia.   
  
They searched for two candle marks before a frustrated Hercules spoke up “Ares why don’t you use your powers to make this easier” he questioned.   
  
Ares pulled Hercules close and whispered in his ear “I can’t, they are gone.”   
  
“What” replied Hercules.   
  
Ares dropped his head “I don’t know what happened, but my powers left me as soon as she looked in the mirror.”   
  
Hercules’s attitude changed as he tried to understand his half brother dilemma. “Come on let’s keep looking.”   
  
They searched all night. Finally they reached the remains of the throne room. “Over here” called Hercules as he lifted a beam up.   
  
Ares rushed over to see Hercules turning over the mirror. It was untouched from the destruction. “We had better call dad” said Hercules. Ares nodded in agreement. Hercules called to the heavens for Zeus.   
  
Moments later an upset Zeus appeared before his sons “What have done this time Ares?” he accused.   
  
Before Ares could reply Hercules interrupted “Father, don’t, this was Athena’s mess not Ares.”   
  
Taken back by Hercules defense of Ares Zeus continued “Well explain what happened, there was a great discharge of power in the realm.”   
  
Hercules and Ares related the story, well most of the story, to Zeus. Zeus stepped closer to the mirror and gazed at the reflection. What met his eyes was a vision of a small girl crying. She beat against the mirror without any success. “She is trapped as well as your powers and I imagine Athena’s too.”   
  
“What do we do?” Ares asked.   
  
“She must be released” he paused as he turned to Ares “But I don’t know if I should do that.”   
  
“Why not?” Ares asked.   
  
“You must be punished son for breaking the rules again” he paused “but what would be a fitting punishment.” Zeus smiled as a thought came to mind. “Yes I have the perfect punishment for you son.”   
  
“What about Athena, she tried to kill me?” whined the God of War.   
  
“I will take care of her too, don’t worry son. Now stand back” The King of the Gods raised his arm and shot a bolt of lightening toward the mirror. The powerful burst sent shards flying. Almost instantly Ares felt his powers return. The group was silenced by what followed. A girl in her early teens appeared before them. Before she could speak Zeus waved his hand over the girl and she fell to the ground unconscious. “I will take her home and remove the curse set by Athena. She will grow up to be a mortal woman with no memory of this, her soul will be free.” With that Zeus and the girl disappeared.   
  
“What do you think your punishment will be?” asked Hercules as he and Ares walked back to the girls.   
  
“I don’t want to know, but I know it will be bad.” A smile lit his face “You know it doesn’t feel to bad to do good once and a while.”   
  
“It’s about time you woke up.” The brothers seemed to have set their differences in the past as they laughed aloud approaching Xena and Gabrielle.   
  


*****************************

  
  
That night the foursome sat around the camp fire. Ares had supplied a feast for the celebration. Hercules and Ares told Xena and Gabrielle what had happened with Zeus.   
  
“So what do you think he will do to you Ares?” asked Gabrielle between bites of her roasted lamb.   
  
“I have no idea.” replied Ares “But I wouldn’t want to be Athena, I imagine he will really get her.” a small chuckle arose from the group as they contemplated what would happen to the oh so perfect Athena.   
  
Ares thought about what this had cost him and suddenly lost his appetite. He rose and walked away from the camp. Hercules was about to go after him when Xena placed a hand on his shoulder “I will handle this” she said as she went after Ares.   
  
Hercules turned to Gabrielle “They are going to have an interesting marriage.” Hercules had finally accepted that Xena would not be his.   
  
“Yep, they will keep us on our toes” she replied as she handed Herc the wineskin.   
  
Hercules took the skin and drank. He turned to Gabrielle and noticed for the first time how much she had grown. She wasn’t the naïve girl from a few years ago, she was a woman.   
  


*******

  
  
Not far from the camp.   
  
“Ares wait” called Xena.   
  
He turned “What?” he asked.   
  
Xena had never seen him like this, he was sad. “Ares what is wrong?” she asked.   
  
He sighed as he stared at the ground “I know I messed this up big time and I know that I have lost you”   
  
Xena grabbed him by the chin and brought his gaze up to meet hers “Who said you lost me?” she interrupted.   
  
“You mean” he stammered.   
  
“Yes” she replied “Well that is if the offer still stands”   
  
He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her toward him “Of course the offer still stands” he paused “I love you Xena and I can’t stand the idea of losing you.” He bent in and kissed her.   
  
Their passion was short lived by the appearance of Zeus. “Ares I am here to impose your punishment.” He smiled inwardly as he watched his son open his heart for the first time. “Xena will be good for him and if he messes up she will kick his ass” he thought to himself with a laugh.   
  
Ares broke the embrace and straightened his vest “Well what will it be Father?” he asked. He could face anything now that he knew Xena would be his.   
  
“Your punishment will be to travel with Hercules for one month as a mortal.” ordered Zeus “I want you two to get along and I think he might have a good influence on you.”   
  
Ares was astonished “Ok I can handle that” he replied. “But one thing, what happened to Athena?” he asked.   
  
“Oh her” a smile lit Zeus’s face “I have Aphrodite taking care of her.” With that Zeus vanished knowing there would be a wedding on Olympus soon and that he would have to tell Hera. Boy was she going to be pissed.   
  
Ares burst into laughter. “What’s so funny? That doesn’t sound like a bad enough punishment for her if you ask me.” asked Xena.   
  
“You don’t understand.” Ares said as he tried to stop the laughter “Athena hates Dite as much if not more than she hates me. She thinks Dite is a weak creature and says that Dite gives women the wrong example to follow.”   
  
“Oh I get it, Athena is supposed to be this strong female role model and Aphrodite represents the opposite. Damn Zeus is good.” replied a now laughing Xena. “Come on lets fill the others in.”   
  
“We will have to walk, Dad took my power with him” added Ares as he captured Xena’s hand in his and they walked back to the camp.   
  


*******************************

  
  
On Olympus….   
  
“YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING APHORDITE!” shrieked Athena “I WILL NOT WEAR THIS PINK THING.” She held out the slinky pink outfit.   
  
“Thena you know daddy said you need a make over and to learn some manners, so PUT IT ON NOW.” ordered Aphrodite as a smile lit her face “This is gonna be fun!” she thought.   
  


*******************************

  
  
One month later…………   
  
“Well it’s been kinda fun traveling with you Ares” said Hercules as he clasped his brothers hand.   
  
“It was wasn’t it” replied Ares. As the time ended for his punishment he felt his powers return once more “Well I have to get going.”   
  
“Well I guess I will see you at the wedding then” said Hercules.   
  
“Yes, well until then take care Hercules.” Ares said as he vanished.   
  
Hercules turned back to his other companion. “Are you ready we have a lot of planning to do for the wedding?”   
  
“Yes” she replied as she pulled him down for a kiss.   
  
Their kiss was interrupted “Come on Gabrielle you can kiss all you want after the wedding” called Xena as she waited for her friend.   
  
The kiss broke “Until tomorrow then my love” she said.   
  
“Until tomorrow.” he said.   
  
  
  


*************************

  
  
Gabrielle and Hercules were married the next day as Xena and Ares stood up for them. One week later Xena and Ares were joined in marriage on Olympus. Xena became his Goddess and Queen. But don’t expect me to say that they lived happily ever after, but that is another story.   
  


The End


End file.
